1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a firearm safety system with communications electronics.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,138 discloses a magazine module with a microprocessor and a grip module with electronic circuitry. The magazine module also houses batteries. U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,812 discloses a firearm with a transmitter and a receiver, a ring having a transponder worn by a user, and a safety solenoid to block movement of a trigger mechanism.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a firearm is provided having a frame, a firing mechanism connected to the frame, the firing mechanism having a trigger, and a firing mechanism interrupter connected to the firing mechanism to prevent firing of the firearm. The interrupter comprises control circuitry, a first switch, and a second switch. The first switch is electrically connected to the control circuitry to signal actuation of the first switch. The second switch is connected to the frame at a hand grip section and electrically connected to the control circuitry to signal gripping of the hand grip section of frame by a user. Both the first and second switches must be actuated before the control circuitry allows the firing mechanism to fire.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a firearm is provided comprising a frame, a firing mechanism, a firing mechanism controller, a first hand grip panel and a second hand grip panel. The firing mechanism is connected to the frame and has a trigger. The firing mechanism controller comprises communication electronics, a battery, a firing mechanism interrupter bar, and an electrically operated driver for moving the interrupter bar. The first hand grip panel is connected to the frame and has a first set of electrical components thereon including at least a portion of the communication electronics. The second hand grip panel is connected to the frame and has a second set of electrical components thereon including the battery and the driver. The first and second sets of electrical components are electrically connected to each other.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a firearm system is provided comprising a firearm and a unit intended to be carried on a user. The firearm has a frame, a firing mechanism connected to the frame, a firing mechanism interrupter connected to the firing mechanism to prevent actuation of the firing mechanism, and a communications package connected to the frame and electrically connected to the interrupter. The unit has a magnetic coupled transponder for receiving a signal from the communications package and transmitting a magnetic coded analog signal to the communications package on the firearm. The firing mechanism interrupter prevents the firing mechanism from being actuated unless the communications package is within range of the transponder and receives the correct magnetic coded analog signal from the transponder.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a firearm system is provided comprising a firearm and a unit intended to be carried on a user. The firearm has a frame, a firing mechanism connected to the frame, a firing mechanism interrupter connected to the firing mechanism for preventing firing of the firearm, and a first communications package connected to the frame and electrically connected to the interrupter. The unit has a second communications package. At least one of the communications packages is adapted to transmit coded magnetic signals and the other communications package is adapted to read the signals.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a firearm is provided comprising a frame, a firing mechanism connected to the frame, and means for preventing sears of the firing mechanism from contacting each other. The firing mechanism comprises a striker, a trigger, a drawbar connected to the trigger and having a first sear surface, and a second sear surface connected to the striker. The means for preventing prevents the first and second sears from contacting each other when the trigger is pulled by a user. The means for preventing comprises an electrical driver with a shaft adapted to contact the drawbar to move the drawbar in a downward direction and a communications package connected to the driver.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a firearm safety system is provided comprising a first communications system on a firearm, a second communications system carried on a user separate from the firearm, and means for limiting communication between the first and second communications systems, at least partially, to a rearward facing path of less than about 180xc2x0 at a rear end of the firearm.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a firearm system is provided comprising firearms and units to be carried by users. The firearms each have a safety system with a first communications package. The units to be carried by the users each comprise a second communications package adapted to communicate with at least one of the first communication packages. The second communications package of at least one of the units is adapted to communicate with the first communications package of at least two of the firearms.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a firearm system is provided comprising firearms and units to be carried by users. The firearms each have a safety system with a first communications package. The units to be carried by users each have a second communications package adapted to communicate with at least one of the first communications packages. The first communications package of at least one of the firearms is adapted to communicate with the second communications package of at least two of the units.